You and Me
by FanRubius
Summary: Un one shot diario sobre la vida de Miku y Luka a partir de su confesión, hasta su final feliz...
1. Chapter 1

**Confesión **

Era 14 de febrero, época muy romántica que traía consigo a varias personas enamoradas y un buen comercio para aquellos vendedores de dulces y otras casas de chocolate.

Pero a pesar de ser ``una época feliz´´, habían quienes sufrían por amor,… y no es para menos,…

Porque,… ¿Quién rayos se enamora de una chica que prácticamente ni sabe de tu existencia?... Pero eso no era todo el problema, ¿Quién rayos se enamoraría de una chica dos años mayor, cuando tú también eres una chica?

Esas eran las preguntas que revoloteaban la cabeza de Miku, una adolescente de 16 años, cabello agua marino atado a dos coletas y ojos del mismo color. La menor iba a primero de secundario y ya había sido flechada por una chica de tercero, Megurine Luka.

Sabía muy bien que la peli rosa no conocía de su existencia, puesto a que era tan admirada y siempre recibía confesiones de chicos y chicas también, y la peliacua no pertenecía a los ``populares´´, más bien era de aquellas nerds tímidas de las cuales pasaban de la existencia de los demás.

Es por eso que se había rendido en eso de intentar dejarle cartas a la mayor, puesto a que sabía que jamás las leería.

Pero esa misma tarde del 14 de febrero, incentivada por sus amigos Rin y Len, invitó a la Megurine al parque, solo para darle una noticia importante.

La menor se hallaba sentada en un banco del parque, revisó su reloj y eran las cinco y cincuenta, no estaba tarde, de hecho faltaban diez minutos para que su ``cita´´ empezara,…

Cuando de repente, divisó entre la lejanía a una mujer de unos 18 años caminando hacia ella, lucía unos sencillos jeans azules oscuros, zapatillas vans negras, y una camiseta holgada gris en cuya parte frontal se hallaba escrito un 24. La menor observó fascinada como el cabello rosado de la Megurine se hondeaba cual bandera por acción del viento.

Y allí fue cuando empezó a asustarse, puesto a que temía no ser suficiente para ella, puesto a que solo usaba un short color lima, una musculosa blanca con un dibujito de un gato con la inscripción ``Kawaii´´ y una chaqueta de jean encima,… sin olvidar sus homónimas coletas.

- ¿Hatsune san?- la nombrada regresó a la realidad al ver a la chica de sus sueños frente a ella –Disculpa, ¿Llegue tarde? Espero no haberme equivocado con la hora…- la Megurine le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera

- Oh, no, no, Megurine Senpai,… la hora es correcta- se apresuró a decir la menor antes de que Luka se asustara – Vaya que es puntual senpai,…- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

- Ah, sí…- la Megurine rio al notar lo sonrojada que se hallaba la menor frente a ella – Dijiste que debías decirme algo importante y no podía dejarte plantada, ese no es mi estilo pequeña…- ``Vaya, que ternurita´´ pensó al ver lo frágil e inocente que se veía la menor

- Etto,… es bueno saber eso…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Miku, para después quedar en un incómodo silencio

- Y,… ¿Qué era eso tan importante?- dijo Luka rompiendo el hielo, y trayéndole a Miku más nerviosismo

- Etto,… sí, cierto- dijo la menor y se paró del banco, quedando de frente de la Megurine, denotando así sus alturas, siendo mucho más superior la peli rosa –M-Megurine Senpai,… t-tengo algo que decirle…- la menor tragó saliva y contó hasta tres en su mente, mientras que Luka se hallaba igual de nerviosa que la menor, solo que para darle seguridad no lo demostraba -… la amo Senpai, desde que la vi llegar a nuestra escuela luego de que la transfirieran supe que me gustaba, que quería hacerla feliz y,… y que jamás dejaría de amarla, Senpai,… y solo quiero que me corresponda, aunque lo veo imposible, ya que en comparación a usted, yo no soy perfecta, ni siquiera la mitad de mi curso sabe de mi existencia,…- la menor tomó aire y cerró fuertemente los ojos -… pero hubiera sido peor si no lo intentaba,… Ghn,… lo siento Senpai, siento todo esto,… me tengo que ir- la menor no resistió la presión y se fue del parque,…

Pero no llegó ni a medio camino cuando unos fuertes brazos aprisionaron su cintura, y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo

- No te vayas…- dijo con voz suave la dueña de los sentimientos de Miku

- P-pero,… Snif, n-no quiero que me odie…- dijo la menor dejando libre sus lágrimas

- ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Me odiaría más si te dejara ir… Miku chan- la peli rosa abrazó a Miku y hundió su cabeza en el fino cuello de Miku, haciendo sonrojar a la menor

- ¿M-Megurine Senpai?- dijo la menor en un susurro casi inaudible, intentando contener sus lágrimas

- Yo también te amo,…- dijo Luka y miró a los ojos a la pequeña niña que tenía los ojos llorosos -… siempre lo eh hecho Miku chan…-

Lo que pasó a continuación Miku jamás se lo esperó, sintió una sensación agradable en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su pecho y labios, puesto a que los finos y virginales labios de la Megurine se habían posado intrusamente sobre los suyos.

La mayor guió el beso puesto a que Miku era demasiado inexperta, al parecer no había recibido un primer beso. Y eso le hacía sentir mejor, sería el primer beso de ambas.

Lentamente lamió el labio inferior de la pequeña con delicadeza, haciendo que la menor soltara un gemido sorpresivo. Luka sonrió en el beso y se agachó un poco, para besar a la menor

- Te amo, Miku…- dijo Luka luego de cortar el beso – Dime,… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- la menor abrió intensamente los ojos para luego decir

- Si, Luka chan,… sí quiero- y nuevamente se besaron…

Sellando su noviazgo que duraría hasta el final de sus días…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissing U **

Luka lo sabía, amaba besar a Miku…

La menor la hechizaba con sus palabras, hipnotizaba con la mirada y controlaba con sus besos.

Aunque seguía siendo inexperta y puede que la menor tenga ``poderes´´ sobre Luka, pero seguía necesitando la ayuda de la Megurine para besar.

Pero para ser sinceros, a Luka le agradaba dominar el beso.

Un día normal, en casa de Luka las dos se hallaban compartiendo esos mimos que solo ellas podían darse, en el sofá. La Megurine se hallaba besando el cuello de la menor con devoción mientras que abrazaba a su pequeña niña.

Miku abrazaba la espalda de su depredadora mientras soltaba unos cuantos gemidos con demasiado placer, le encantaba volver de la escuela y ser recibida por los besos de su novia

- Luka chan, a este paso terminaras comiéndome el cuello- dijo la menor entre risas

- ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo Luka para luego besar tiernamente la naricita de Miku, haciendo que la menor soltara una pequeña risita

- ¿Sabes algo? Me siento demasiado feliz,… y solo se debe a una cosa- habló Miku con un tono adormilado en su voz

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?- respondió Luka mirando fijamente a la Hatsune

- Se debe a que solo yo puedo besarte y hacerte feliz-

La Megurine sonrió y a continuación, volvió a besar a su pequeña novia con pasión y mucho afecto,…

**Continuará...**

**A responder reviews! **

**Nelsykp: **Sí, es raro, pero últimamente si estoy escribiendo demasiado,... así que espero usar mi inspiración al máximo porque ya falta un mes para que se acaben mis vacaciones... NOOOOOO! En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**Champi:** Tu nombre es muy tierno, champi... champi,... en fin. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que sigas disfrutando más de mis fics. Saludos

**Guest: **Sí, Miku y Luka son simplemente perfectas y se me ocurrió esta idea, así que qué mejor que MÁS Negitoro para todos. Saludos y espero verte el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey, nuevo capitulo para ablandar sus kokoros. Por cierto, el título del anterior fic pertenece a una canción de Miranda Cosgrove, ya sabes, la protagonista de AyCarlos y otra cosa,... me estoy haciendo muy romántica con este fic, ¿¡Dónde está la IA psicópata!? ¿¡Y el campamento de Criminales, digo de Señoritas!? ¿¡Y la Miku pervertida!? Alguien expliqueme ¿¡Qué demonios está pasandome!? **

**The Only One **

Miku siempre había temido no ser lo suficiente para Luka, si bien habían muchas más chicas bien desarrolladas y mucho más sensuales que ella.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Luka permanecía a su lado?

Pese a que la Megurine le haya dicho que no había nadie en su mundo más que la Hatsune, Miku no se sentía del todo segura de sus palabras.

No era que desconfiaba de Luka, era simplemente el hecho de que la mayor era demasiado buena para perder el tiempo con una chica de poco pecho, trasero,… bonito, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a una de las ``Kardashian´´ o aunque sea un look sexy,… nada.

La menor se hallaba tomándose un baño junto a Luka, Eh,… no piensen mal. Solo estaban sentadas en la bañera, Miku detrás de Luka. No es que ella fuese la dominante en la elación, Luka se lo hacía saber cada momento en el que se mimaban con besos y abrazos.

Pero en este momento la menor se hallaba atrás por el simple hecho de que la Megurine le abrazaba el cuello estirando sus brazos desde atrás.

Mientras la bañera se hallaba cubierta de agua caliente, ambas chicas seguían abrazadas, aunque a veces Luka jugueteaba con los pies de Miku con los suyos propios.

En un momento a otro, la menor le besó tiernamente la mejilla al amor de su vida, Luka solo rió complacida ante el gesto tan dulce.

Mientras Miku le daba mimos y caricias relajantes a la peli rosa, en su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa `` ¿Cómo podía soportar tener a una Loli como ella misma en lugar de tener una chica igual de sexy que ella?´´ Miku siempre se lo cuestionaba, pero solo le preocupaba más el hecho de que la Megurine dejara de quererla, y eso no le gustaría

- Dime, Miku chan,…- habló suavemente la Megurine -… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?-

Oh, oh… Miku lo había olvidado, pero desde que son novias, Luka puede leer a Miku a la perfección. Por lo que no tenía escape al decir ``nada´´

- E-es solo que,…- la menor iba a escupir lo que la abrumaba, pero Luka la miró a los ojos -… e-es que,… tú tienes bien cuerpo y hay muchas chicas con mejor cuerpo que yo,… y siempre me pregunto,… ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?... ¿Por qué no vas con Lily o Meiko Senpai?... con ellas sin duda la pasarías mejor…- la menor escondió su rostro en el cuello de Luka, quien había guardado silencio por un tiempo, tiempo que para Miku,… fue una eternidad

- ¿En verdad quieres saber por qué sigo contigo?- dijo Luka con un aire de sospecha, la menor solo asintió y Luka sonrió para ella –Sigo a tu lado porque sin ti mi vida sería imposible,… cada vez que te veía en la escuela sentía que mi corazón se me salía, mi respiración se entrecortaba y mis habilidades del habla desaparecían,… y eso con sólo verte,… Me quedo a tu lado porque si no escucho tu voz al lado mío y diciéndome ``te amo´´ no podría vivir,… pero lo más importante, y es la verdadera razón por la que permanezco a tu lado es porque eres única,… tus ojos, tu voz dulce e infantil, tu estilo,… pero sobre todo tu sonrisa,… no eh visto sonrisa más hermosa que la tuya, nunca en mi vida,…- la menor miraba a Luka con los ojos llorosos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, y Luka finalizó con una sonrisa -… Y por eso y muchas cosas más,… eres única para mí-

Luka besó suavemente a Miku en los labios, un beso suave, profundo,… lleno de amor que no se comparaba con ningún otro beso como en las películas…

Simplemente era amor verdadero, que se transmitía con una acción tan simple pero a la vez tan osada,…

Miku dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad al agua de la bañera, en verdad nunca había sentido tanto amor por una persona,…

Miku se separó suavemente de Luka y le dijo

- Luka chan,… te amo más de lo que te imaginas- y Miku volvió a unir sus labios…

Y toda la desconfianza que alguna vez había sido protagonista del pensamiento de la menor, se esfumó tal cual apareció...

**A responder reviews:**

**Megurine Chikane: **Me alegro que te guste, y como podrás notar, si puedo hacer fics sin que IA se vuelva loca y quiera matar a Miku o Miku siendo una pervertida o lo que salga de mi mente,... En fin, aquí está la continuación y ahora si un poco largo, o eso creo,... en fin, espero que te guste, saludosss. Por cierto, continua con Quisiera Odiarte, LO DESEO 3:

**Guest: **Zi, Khémoción, al fin llegó el cap 3 y lamento si el anterior fue corto,... pero bueno, fue corto para torturarlos, muajajaja,... la peor risa malvada de la historia -.- en fin, saludos.

**Nelsykp: **Claro que pienso en el lemmon, por eso este fic SI LO TENDRÁ,... o tal vez no, quizás vuelva a ser un sueño yo que sé,... todo depende si quiero o no complacer los deseos de algunos pervertidos,... así que ya veré si tengo piedad contigo, nos vemos...


	4. Chapter 4

**How I met you**

Una tarde normal, en una casa muy bien acomodada, de clase media tirando a alta, una parejita de chicas estaban disfrutando del calor del chocolate caliente que tenían en cada taza.

Era domingo y llovía a mares, por lo que ¿Qué mejor que estar junto a tu pareja con una buena taza de chocolate caliente?

Ambas chicas hablaban de diversas cosas y hacían bromas de las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

Hasta que la menor de ellas decidió hacer una pregunta,… que estaba en su cabeza mucho tiempo, últimamente.

- Ne, Luka chan,… ¿Cómo me conociste? Es decir,… cuando me confesé, me dijiste que siempre me has amado,… ¿Desde cuándo me conoces?- Luka dejó su tasa en la mesa ratona de la sala y le respondió a la menor

- Bueno,… eso pasó apenas llegué de transferirme…-

_Un rumor sacudió una escuela normal, ¿Cuál era? Una alumna de otro país vendría precisamente para quedarse. Todos querían conocerla y demás cosas, por lo que cuando el profesor anunció a la alumna nueva, todos quedaron atónitos cuando descubrieron que en realidad, era una belleza. _

- _Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, vengo desde Londres a estudiar aquí en Japón, espero que nos llevemos bien- la peli rosa hizo una elegante reverencia, atrayendo la mirada de muchos y muchas. _

_El profesor le ordenó sentarse junto a un alumno de cabello morado atado a una coleta. La peli rosa se sentó junto a él y automáticamente empezaron a hablar_

- _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui- el chico le extendió la mano a la de pelo rosa de forma mecánica – Vaya que todos esperábamos a que vinieras- _

- _¿En serio? ¿por qué?- _

- _Es que no todos los días tenemos un alumno nuevo que venga de otro país- respondió sencillamente el chico sin borrar su adorable sonrisa_

- _Ah, entiendo,… Pero tampoco es que llegue a ser tan popular, es decir, soy una alumna normal como todos ustedes,…- gran equivocación._

_Al llegar el recreo todos se amontonaron para presentarse ante la alumna nueva._

_Todos gritaban sus nombres y esperaban a que Luka les diera el ``mucho gusto´´ pero nada, la chica solo quería escapar de todo… _

_Finalmente la dejaron ir a su casillero correspondiente, sería el momento de que por fin pudiera respirar aire sin que todos se amoldaran sobre ella. _

_Cuando se dirigió a los casilleros, notó que había una adolescente de pelo agua marina que estaba poniendo su combinación en su casillero. La menor lo abrió y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Luka la imitó solo que en su propio casillero. _

_La menor tenía su cabello atado a dos coletas y lucía muy tierna con el uniforme de la escuela, y a Luka le gustaría que fuese su amiga, ya que tenía a Gakupo, pero quería una amiga mujer. _

_Notó que la menor la vio por el rabillo del ojo, y al verse descubierta por Luka apartó la mirada sonrojada levemente._

_Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablarle, una horda de pubertos enloquecidos se aproximó hacia ella, impidiendo así poder socializar con la peliacua. _

_Luka alargó su cuello para ver por encima de las cabezas de sus ``fans´´, notando que la menor se estaba yendo. _

_Pasaron unos días y Luka cada vez más se enamoraba de la menor, sus repentinos sonrojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, cuando jugaba con su cabello con algo de nerviosismo cuando en las clases de educación física les tocaba juntas. _

_Todo,… le fascinaba todo acerca de la menor_

- _Gakupo,…- le llamó la peli rosa al chico de pelo morado _

- _¿Sí, Luka chan?- el muchacho le sonrió jovialmente_

- _Etto,… necesito de tu concejo- la chica le habló a su amigo de confianza_

- _Sí, dime…- _

- _Por favor no tengas repulsión sobre mí acerca de lo que te voy a contar…- dijo Luka insegura _

- _¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?- cuestionó el peli morado enarcando una ceja algo confundido _

- _E-es,… sobre acerca de mi orientación, ya sabes,… sexual- Gakupo asintió como si comprendiera -… bueno, la cosa es,… que me gusta una chica de primero, Miku,… la peliacua de coletas,…- _

- _¡Al fin, mujer! Estaba empezando a creer que no le correspondías- Luka sintió su corazón dejar de latir por un segundo cuando escuchó eso_

- _¿¡Qué!?- el peli morado se asustó ante eso _

- _Ugh,… c-cálmate Luka- el chico puso sus manos en frente para que la peli rosa no se volviera loca_

- _Entonces,… ¿Ya lo sabías?- el peli morado asintió –P-pero,.. ¿Cómo?- _

- _Sé leer a la gente,… y tú y esa pequeña son muy fáciles de saber qué es lo que piensan,… además vi como se veían entre ustedes,… así que deberías invitarla a salir o algo- dijo Gakupo alegre_

- _Tú…- miró acosadoramente al peli morado y lo abrazó -… Eres el mejor amigo del mundo…- _

- _Lo sé, Luka,… lo sé- dijo el peli morado…_

_Finalmente las clases acabaron, era un viernes del 12 de febrero y todos esperaban el 14 de febrero para declarársele a aquella persona especial, pero hasta entonces la Megurine solo se dirigió hasta su casillero, cuando lo abrió una carta se deslizó sobre la caja fuerte hasta caer al piso, la peli rosa lo levantó y abrió la carta. _

_Estaba escrito con una letra muy bonita y de color agua marina, por lo que,… ya podía suponer de quien era… _

_Cuando terminó de leerla fue a buscar a su amigo peli morado y cuando le enseñó la carta el saltó emocionado _

- _¡Entonces esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Ve allá y babéala!- el chico siguió saltando emocionado de la noticia,… por fin su amiga podría tener alguien con quien apapacharse._

_Y finalmente,… San Valentín,… _

_La peli rosa iba caminando hasta el parque cuando en realidad faltaban diez minutos para la ``cita´´ o como la menor Hatsune había puesto en la nota ``Algo importante que debía decirle´´. _

_Estaba un poco nerviosa,… más no podía permitirse actuar como idiota cuando quería ser la persona que proteja a la menor del peligro y que la consienta. _

_Cuando llegó al lugar citado, notó que la menor ya estaba allí, sentada en un banco del parque mirando hacia el horizonte, probablemente,… _

- _¿Hatsune san?- dijo la peli rosa, notando que los ojos de la nombrada se ensancharon con un brillo en particular - Disculpa, ¿Llegue tarde? Espero no haberme equivocado con la hora…- rápidamente se fijó en su reloj pensando que había estropeado la cita _

- _Oh, no, no, Megurine Senpai,… la hora es correcta- se apresuró a decir la menor antes de que Luka se asustara – Vaya que es puntual senpai,…- Luka notó que la menor se encogió en su asiento con un tierno sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillitas _

- _Ah, sí…- la Megurine rio al notar lo sonrojada que se hallaba la menor frente a ella – Dijiste que debías decirme algo importante y no podía dejarte plantada, ese no es mi estilo pequeña…- _

- _Etto,… es bueno saber eso…- y a partir de eso, un silencio incómodo…_

- _Y,… ¿Qué era eso tan importante?- pero Luka decidió romperlo… _

- _Etto,… sí, cierto- dijo la menor y se paró del banco, quedando de frente de la Megurine, denotando así sus alturas, siendo la Megurine dos cabezas más alta –M-Megurine Senpai,… t-tengo algo que decirle…- la menor tragó saliva y contó hasta tres en su mente, mientras que Luka se hallaba igual de nerviosa que la menor, solo que para darle seguridad no lo demostraba -… la amo Senpai, desde que la vi llegar a nuestra escuela luego de que la transfirieran supe que me gustaba, que quería hacerla feliz y,… y que jamás dejaría de amarla, Senpai,… y solo quiero que me corresponda, aunque lo veo imposible, ya que en comparación a usted, yo no soy perfecta, ni siquiera la mitad de mi curso sabe de mi existencia,…- la menor tomó aire y cerró fuertemente los ojos -… pero hubiera sido peor si no lo intentaba,… Ghn,… lo siento Senpai, siento todo esto,… me tengo que ir- la menor no resistió la presión y se fue del parque,… _

_Luka sintió que si dejaba ir a la menor jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta, y como un rayo logró alcanzarla y enredar sus brazos sobre su pequeña cintura. _

_Y pronto sintió como la menor dejaba de intentar escapar,… ahora solo había calma, soledad y tranquilidad… _

- _No te vayas…- Dijo Luka, intentando evitar el escape de la Hatsune _

- _P-pero,… Snif, n-no quiero que me odie…- respondió la pequeña con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y un fuerte nudo en su garganta… _

- _¿Cómo podría odiarte? Me odiaría más si te dejara ir… Miku chan- la peli rosa abrazó a Miku y hundió su cabeza en el fino cuello de Miku, haciendo sonrojar a la menor _

- _¿M-Megurine Senpai?- dijo la menor en un susurro casi inaudible, intentando contener sus lágrimas _

- _Yo también te amo,…- dijo Luka y miró a los ojos a la pequeña niña que tenía los ojos llorosos -… siempre lo eh hecho Miku chan…- _

_Y a continuación, besó suavemente en los labios a la pequeña Hatsune,… quien de forma inexperta le siguió el beso, Luka sonrió para ella mientras movía ambos miembros sobre los labios de su, ahora pequeña niña. _

_Luka pasó suavemente su lengua sobre el labio inferior de la menor, haciéndola gemir de manera sorpresiva. Y lentamente fueron separándose,… _

- _Te amo, Miku…- dijo Luka luego de cortar el beso – Dime,… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- la menor abrió intensamente los ojos para luego decir_

- _Si, Luka chan,… sí quiero- y nuevamente se besaron…_

.

.

.

- Y es así como te conocí…- dijo Luka entrelazando sus brazos muy orgullosa

- Vaya,… eso fue demasiado lindo,… nunca creí que a partir de que nos hicieran hacer juntas varias cosas nuestras vidas cambiarían,…- Miku rio ante eso tomando el último sorbo de su chocolate caliente

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo me conociste? Si apenas hablábamos…- dijo Luka

- Lo siento, Luka chan,… no puedo decírtelo ahora-

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- la peli rosa se frustró ante esa respuesta y Miku le dijo

- Porque ya acabó la lluvia así que vamos a jugar afuera, si me atrapas te lo digo, y si no,… aguántate la intriga- la menor salió de la casa y empezó a jugar al patio, saltando en los charcos y riendo

- ¡E-espera, por favor, quiero saber!- Luka salió afuera justo después de la menor y empezó a corretearla por toda la casa

- No,… ya sabes las reglas, así que atrápame…-

Y así, Miku no fue atrapada y Luka quedó con toda la intriga de cómo la conoció…

Pero algo me dice que lo sabrá esta misma noche…

**FIN…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A contestar reviews**

Nelsykp: Ok, ok,… veo que en verdad quieres lemmon, así que ya veré si la junta de FanRubius`s Entertaiment se animan a poner algo de erotismo en este fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), saludos…

**Nigh. Yuki: **Jejeje, me sonrojas , gracias por pensar así de mis one shots, aunque a veces me salen feos,… pero es bueno que estos si estén dando ``frutos´´, así que espero verte en el próximo cap y que lo disfrutes. Chaooo

**A por cierto, el FIN, es broma CONTINUARÁ... **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Girl is Jealous **

Miku y Rin se hallaban tomando un licuado en una nueva cafetería que habían abierto hace poco en un novedoso centro comercial. Las dos menores platicaban de diversas cosas, Rin no podía despegarse del tema acerca de su novia SeeU y sus locuras.

Sin embargo, no era muy diferente con Miku, porque le seguía hablando de Luka y lo atenta que era y lo bromista que podía llegar a ser…

Pero entre tanta charla, a Rin se le escapó algo que, probablemente, Miku querría olvidar para toda su vida

- ¿Recuerdas que antes de que Luka fuera tu novia sentías celos porque ella pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Gakupo?- Rin rio ante ese recuerdo, y Miku rápidamente se ruborizó, pero de ira

- ¿¡Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarte de eso!?- Miku hizo un puchero, más Rin solo quería seguir jugando

- Es que me es imposible,… ¡Hasta de Lily tenías celos!-

- Bueno, ¿Qué iba a saber yo que Luka sólo la estaba ayudando a conquistar a Gumi?- Rin rio al ver la vergüenza de Miku sobre el tema

- Oh, ya cálmate, princesa,… además no es para tanto, ¿La amas, no? Obviamente no querías que ni una roca se le acerque- la Kagamine rio ante su propio comentario

- Bueno, sí, tienes razón,… pero espera, ¡Tú también sentías celos cuando Yukari se le acercaba!- y ahora fue turno de Rin para sonrojarse

- Cállate- bufó la Kagamine –Aunque no entiendo, ¿Cómo hiciste para conocerla? Jamás te vimos hablar con ella y tampoco vimos que entre ustedes se buscaran…- la rubia enarcó una ceja

- Bueno, eso fue apenas llegó de transferirse…-

_El timbre tocó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al patio o se quedaron en el aula, una adolescente de pelo agua marino, recogido a dos coletas se dirigió a su casillero a buscar su almuerzo. _

_Cuando terminó todo el aburrido proceso de la combinación y abrir y cerras la puerta del casillero, notó que había otra chica, una que jamás había visto. _

_La menor notó que se le había quedado observando y rápidamente desvió la mirada con un caluroso sonrojo. _

_Esperaba que esa chica no lo notara, no la conocía y temía ganarse su repulsión. Pero al parecer seguía ahí sin hacer nada,… hasta que de repente abrió levemente la boca y una horda de alumnos se aproximó hacia ella,… _

_Y la menor para no ``estropearlo todo con su presencia´´ se retiró lentamente, con su almuerzo en su mano y el estuche de sus anteojos. Le hubiera gustado hablar con esa peli rosa, pero al parecer no estaba a su ``altura´´, se la veía demasiado, popular,…_

_Y allí, sus celos empezaron y con ello, a enamorarse. Y todas gracias a que tuvieron que hacer juntas para educación física. La mayor le había dicho su nombre, Luka,… parecía nombre de chico en otro país, pero le quedaba perfecto. ¿Qué va? Todo en ella era simplemente perfecto. _

_Y a pesar de ser ``popular´´ y Miku solo una simple nerd tímida, la trataba como una igual. Es más, hasta era demasiado amable. Logrando sonrojar muchas veces a la menor. _

_Y por eso, la Hatsune se ponía celosa cuando en los recreos Luka se juntaba con un peli morado, y a veces con una rubia. _

_Y a veces hasta llegaba a seguirla cada vez que estaba junto al chico._

_Sus amigos le molestaban con eso, pero no importaba, le gustaba sentirse segura._

_Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que el chico no era más que un simple amigo y la rubia, solo necesitaba ayuda de Luka para conquistar a otra chica. _

_Hasta que un día, por fin pudo confesársele y recibió el rotundo sí que esperaba…_

- Luka me dijo que no sabe como la conociste,… ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo?- dijo Rin tomando un sorbo de su licuado

- No puedo decírselo,… no quiero que crea que soy muy celosa,… además ¿Para qué? Mi historia es muy vergonzosa…- la menor hizo un pequeño puchero ante eso

- No lo es, además es lindo saber que esa persona especial te amaba al mismo tiempo que tú, créeme, SeeU me lo dijo- Rin sonrió y Miku también

- De acuerdo, esta noche se lo diré- Y la menor así lo hizo,…

Al llegar a su casa, o sea, la casa que compartía con Luka, le contó en la noche el cómo se conocieron…

**Continuará**

**KingLow12:** Awww, me sonrojas :3, aunque te aconsejo no leer el fic la luna y el lobo, es enserio,... vas a desear no haber nacido,... Y lo de Jackass, esa cosa me quedé en blanco (de nuevo) pero ya tendré listo el capitulo para,... unos pocos días mas o menos, depende, pero estate pendiente. Saludos.

**Nelsykp:** ¿Sí, verdad? Estoy muy romántica *w*, no enserio,... ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? ¿¡Quién soy y qué eh hecho conmigo misma!? Y ya vendrá el ``ya sabes qué´´ , aguantate unos días mááás,... aunque buenas noticias, me despidieron de FanRubius`s Entertaiment pero al menos conseguí convencer a mi jefe de que allá limones,... ¿¡Cómo, querías lemmon!? ¿¡Pero de eso que hacen los adultos, no los limones de limonada!? Pucha,... Bueno, será más complicado recuperar mi trabajo y que pongan lemmon para adultos, así que espera un poco más, saludos :3

**Nigh. yuki:** No te preocupes, con este capitulo sabrás cómo Miku conoció a Luka y otras cosas embarazosas, y las personalidades son gracias a mi romanticismo que no sé porqué, pero salió de repente y,... ya en serio, necesito ayuda O.O


	6. Chapter 6

**¿¡Creyeron que me había olvidado de actualizar el fic!? ¿¡Les dio un ataque de ansiedad al no verlo actualizado!?...**

**¿No? Okey,...**

**Couple`s Name**

Era una tarde normal en el parque, una salida de amigas. Allí estaban Rin y su novia SeeU, y también habían asistido Lily y Gumi, y por supuesto estaban Miku y Luka. Se hallaban haciendo un picnic bajo un árbol frondoso.

Hablaban de diversos temas y reían a más no poder con las bromas de Lily, Luka y SeeU.

Hasta que a Gumi se le ocurrió algo

- Bueno,… Ya todas tenemos a nuestras parejas ¿No? ¿Por qué no elegimos el nombre de nuestra relación? Ya saben, Kaito y Meiko se llaman KaiMei- propuso la menor de pelo verde amante de las zanahorias

- ¡Gran idea, Gumi chan!- Lily abrazó por la espalda a la pequeña, haciéndola sonrojar

- B-bueno,… pero, ¿Cómo podrían ser?- la Kagamine puso un dedo en su mentón, que en la mente de SeeU pareciera que estuviera provocando sus deseos prohibidos frente a todos

- ¿Qué tal algo como ``La pareja súper genial porque está SeeU y esa chica es un desmadre´´?- propuso SeeU, pero en lugar de que todas soltaran su aprobación quedaron con cara de Póker Face

- M-mejor sigamos escogiendo- por fin logró articular la pequeña Rin

- E-está bien,… ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- siguió la menor Hatsune al terminar de salir del trance

- Hum,… ¿Y por qué no, ``Las gatas anaranjadas´´? A ti te gusta la naranja y a ti los gatos, no lo niegues- dijo Luka y fue callada por su pequeña novia

- Mejor tú también te callas, ¿Sí, cariño?- la menor le regaló una bella sonrisa a la Megurine, quien asintió levemente

- ¡Jajaja, te callaron, te callaron!- Lily se burló de la peli rosa pero Gumi se interpuso

- De hecho, tú también te quedarás callada, no quiero imaginar el nombre pervertido que le vayas a poner…- dijo Gumi, a lo que Lily hizo un divertido puchero – Sin peros, o te quedarás sin ``ya sabes qué´´- y automáticamente, Lily dejó de insistir, para convertirse en un perrito faldero.

- Bueno,… veamos, para Gumi y Lily, que tal,… ¿Gumily?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la Hatsune, a lo que Gumi asintió

- ¡Gumily suena lindo!- dijo la menor aplaudiendo suavemente, Lily enarcó una ceja ante lo raro del nombre, pero encogió los hombros de manera rápida, de igual modo nadie tenía que saber,… ¿O sí?-

- Bueno, de todos modos no está mal ``Gatas anaranjadas´´, a mi me gusta- la menor Kagamine se sonrojó al pensar a SeeU y ella unidas en matrimonio al fin

- La verdad sí, y ahora tú y Luka,… ¿Cómo podrían llamarse?- Miku puso su pose pensativa ante la pregunta, no sabía qué responder,… y todo se le estaba complicando

- Oigan,…- dijo bajito Luka, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por las chicas que hablaban

- No lo sé,… que tal ¿Lumiku?- dijo Rin

- O Hatsurine- dijo Gumi

- O Megutsune- le siguió Rin

- Oigan,…- y nuevamente, ignorada.

- Hum,… Megutsune suena lindo- acotó la Hatsune entrelazando sus dedos

- ¡Oigan!- gritó Luka, a lo que las tres menores le respondieron con exasperación

- ¿¡Qué!?-

- ¿Qué tal Negitoro? A ti te gusta el puerro y a mí el atún, ¿No?- la Megurine se encogió de hombros ante esto y Miku la abrazó

- ¡Es perfecto!-

- ¿Lo dices porque está la palabra puerro?- dijo Luka con sarcasmo

- No, lo digo porque lo elegiste tú, y eso es lo que importa- la menor le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a su novia y la Megurine le respondió con el mismo cariño...

**Y vivieron feas para siempre,…**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**A responder reviews porque se me cansó la mano:**

**Nelsykp: **¿En serio tuviste que leerlo varias veces para entender? Creí que quedaba claro, en fin,… resulta que soy mi propia jefa y no, no estoy despedida (bruh XD) En fin, según yo (y mi abuelita) sí habrá suficiente lemmon para que te quites los ojos, ya que no necesitarás ver nada más glorioso que eso X3. Saludos

** : **Sí, a mí también me gustan las Miku celosas, pero de Luka, no de ningún otro Vocaloid. Así que me alegro que te haya quitado la duda sobre el cómo ``conoció Miku a Luka´´ y mi romanticismo te agradece que te guste el fic. Saludos X3

**KingLow12:** ¿Gakupo te cae mal? Bueno, a mí también si se acerca a Luka para cortejarla e.e, pero al menos intento que este no les caiga mal. Aunque fallé contigo XD. ¿¡Eres mi psicópata!? (Aunque yo sé que jamás podrás superar a IA, esa perra los mata a todos)

¿¡Y por qué leíste La Luna y el Lobo!? ¿¡No viste la advertencia!? Madre mía,… mejor la borro cuanto antes, aunque no sería lo mismo sin algo de fracaso en esta cuenta (Ya que soy perfecta) Jajaja, no es broma, soy humana (aunque me costó aceptarlo cuando me enteré) y tengo mis defectos, ¡Como escribir la luna y el lobo! Así que mejor aléjate cuanto antes.

Saludos n.n/


	7. Chapter 7

**Dog`s Days **

Okey,… esto es demasiado embarazoso, pero pasó, y por más que fuera una anécdota divertida no podían revelársela a todos, ni mucho menos a los varones del grupo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple, es porque involucra al fatídico día en la que tus hormonas deciden hacerte la vida imposible y odias a todos y al mismo tiempo vives incómoda,…

En otras palabras, ``el periodo´´.

La historia es la siguiente, días atrás,…

Una peliacua se hallaba en el baño totalmente frustrada, le había llegado el ``periodo´´ y no estaba preparada, ni siquiera tenía las toallitas femeninas para salvarse,… nada.

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, aparte de eso,… ¡Tenía una cita con el amor de su vida!

Genial, podrían tener muchas otras más, pero esta tenía una extensa planificación. Y no quería desaprovecharla.

La menor no podía creer lo que le pasaba y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, y para rematar, Luka no estaba en casa,….

Su celular estaba en la cocina y no había ni papel higiénico, genial,… lo que falta además es que deba desactivar una bomba nuclear con los dientes,…

Por suerte eso último no, pero con los verdaderos problemas que ya tenía era suficiente.

Pero por arte del destino, Luka llegó por fin. Miku rápidamente la llamó al baño.

Pero la peli rosa ingenua creyó que la llamaba para darse un baño juntas

- Oh, Miku chan,… ¿No pudiste esperar para después de la cita?- La peli rosa entró al baño y quedó estática al ver a Miku en semejante condición

- ¡Aaaah!- gritaron al unísono

- Lo siento, lo siento- Miku le tiró un zapato a la cabeza de Luka mientras que esta salía del baño apresuradamente –P-pero entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿T-tienes, ya sabes,… ``eso?- Luka habló con prisa ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada por la situación reciente

- N-no,… necesito que vayas a comprar,… p-pero si ves a algún conocido y pregunta por mí, no les digas nada de esto,…- respondió la menor entre nerviosa y avergonzada -¡Pero ve ya mismo, o te partiré la madre entera!...- Okey, cambios de humor –Ups,… l-lo siento, ve rápido Luka chan,…-

Y bajo las órdenes de la bestia Hatsune, Luka corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta un mini mercado que quedaba cerca.

¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Está cerrado!

- Debe ser una broma…- Luka suspiró y fue lo más rápido que pudo al supermercado de la zona. Bien, al menos estaba abierto y tenía descuento llevando dos objetos iguales de higiene. Perfecto.

La Megurine entró al supermercado, y rápidamente se dirigió hasta el área de higiene femenina y encontró lo que buscaba. Y también notó a un joven chico de cabello castaño y lentes que miraban seriamente los paquetes de toallitas y tomó uno de ellos como si tuviese la intención de comprarlos, Luka sonrió y se animó a preguntar en broma

- ¿Son para tu novia?- el chico de lentes la miró a los ojos y rápidamente contestó

- No- Luka bajó la sonrisa pícara con una expresión de sorpresa y a continuación el chico de manera sospechosa se puso el paquete bajo su chaqueta y rápidamente se retiró de la sección de higiene dejando a una confundida y perpleja peli rosa

- ¿What? – fue lo único que logró decir, y continuó con sus compras. Llegó a la caja, y tras esperar una cola interminable de compradores llegó su turno.

- Bien, serían 18 FanRubidólares señorita- dijo el cajero, un rubio muy apuesto, parecido a Alex de Target

- Ok,…- ¡Espera! No puede ser, esto debe ser obra de Satanás, Luka rebuscó en su bolsillo pero su billetera no estaba –Este,… n-no tengo,… dinero- dijo Luka con nerviosismo

- Entonces deberá devolver las cosas…- dijo el chico rubio

- P-pero no puedo, entienda que este es un caso de vida o muerte y,…-

- Lo siento, pero sin dinero no hay trato-

- Oh vamos, Alex de Target, ten algo de compasión conmigo- Luka comenzaba a hartarse de esto, pero de ningún modo se lo haría saber –Oh vamos, Alex por faviurs,… por faviurs,…- Luka hizo carita de perro, y el chico dudó un poco…

- No- pero la respuesta fue ``no´´, y eso sacó a Luka de sus casillas

- ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Te partiré la bonita cara que tienes, Target!- Luka tomó del cuello de la camisa al rubio y este empezó a gritar como chica en apuros

- ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!- el chico intentaba zafarse del agarre de la Megurine, más tuvieron que intervenir dos oficiales y un cliente.

Y ahora mismo se hallaba en la comisaría, dentro de la cárcel de la oficina del comisario John, un gordo con cara de pocos amigos y un poco de barba, sin olvidarse de sus lentes oscuros y el uniforme de policía.

Luka no estaba bien, habían otras convictas en esa mini cárcel, y estas si se veían violentas

- Dame tus tenis- dijo una de ellas, pero Luka solo atinó a gritar

- ¡Ayuda, sáquenme de aquí!- justo llegó un oficial de policía y le dijo

- Cállese, cállese que me desespeeeeras-

- Entonces al menos permítame una llamada, ya no soporto estar aquí con unas convictas incivilizadas –se dio la vuelta para encararlas –Sin ofender- y regresó su vista al oficial –Debe sacarme de aquí-

- Okey,… acompáñeme…- el oficial abrió la reja y Luka se dirigió hacia el teléfono que estaba en la pared, marcó el número de aquella persona que jamás sería capaz de juzgarla, que era lista e inteligente, bastante seria aunque a veces suelta y divertida, una en la que jamás dudaría en llamar y ella es,…

- ¿Luka? ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo una voz conocida

- ¿¡Lily!?- ``Rayos, yo esperaba que fuese Gumi´´ pensó Luka –Verás, tengo un inconveniente con la policía y necesito de tu ayuda para salir de él-

- Momento,… ¿Te atrapó la policía?-

- Ah, sí…- suspiró Luka, y entraron en un silencio incómodo

- ¡Jajaja, que lenta eres! ¿¡Esos come-rosquillas te atraparon!?-

- ¡Oye, eso duele!- dijo el oficial al lado de Luka

- Ah, e-en fin, Lily,… necesito de tu ayuda y trae dinero, es que me olvidé de mi billetera- dijo Luka

- Está bien, iré para allá…-

La llamada terminó y Luka regresó a su celda.

.

.

.

.

Una melodía de armónica resonaba en la celda en la que tres convictas se hallaban ocupándola, para sorpresa de todos, era Luka tocando el instrumento algo aburrida de esperar a Lily.

Hasta que la misma convicta que le pidió sus tenis tomó el instrumento y lo estampó contra el muro, rompiéndolo

- Lo siento- dijo la convicta con sarcasmo

- Ah, no importa,…- respondió la Megurine.

Y como arte del destino, otra vez, Lily apareció. Pagó las cuentas de Luka y la Megurine al fin fue liberada

- ¡Oh, gracias Lily, te amo, te amo, te amo!- expresó la Megurine con un efusivo abrazo

- Si este fue un plan para confesárteme, me hubiera gustado que hubieras incluido flores y un escenario menos tétrico,… pero ya sabes que no le voy a meter cuernos a Gumi así que,…-

- ¡No me refería a eso, idiota!- bramó enfurecida la Megurine –Ah, mejor ya vámonos…-

Las dos se dirigieron al auto de Gumi, que Lily ``pidió prestado´´. Y allí la peli rosa le explicó todo. Y le hizo prometer guardar esto en secreto, por Miku.

Al llegar a casa, le entregó a Miku el paquete de esas puñeteras toallitas. Y luego le dijo a Miku que la cita estaba tarde

- Pero planeamos mucho para esto ¿No importa?- dijo la menor desde el baño

- Desde luego, podemos tener muchas otras citas mejores, además Kaito y Meiko también querían una cita allí así que se las di a ellos- comentó Luka y Miku sonrió

- Está bien…-

Mientras tanto, en un restaurante demasiado elegante,…

- Ya en serio, señor. Admita que usted es Hatsune Miku- dijo por millonésima vez el camarero en la recepción

- ¡Que no soy Hatsune Miku!-

- Pero si aquí dice que tiene el cabello azul, usted lo tiene así…- Meiko le dio un codazo al chico y el dijo

- Ah,… sí, soy Hatsune Miku,…- admitió con pesadez

- Vaya, no sabía que Miku era también nombre de chico, creí que era de chica únicamente, en fin, pase usted…-

- Tú no digas nada sobre esto,…- le advirtió Kaito a Meiko, quien rio suavemente para luego acomodarse en su silla.

Cabe decir que fue una cita asombrosa, y Luka tampoco sufrió mucho.

Logró superar los días de perro de Miku con facilidad.

Todo por amor,…

**Continuará…**

**KingLow12:** Yo que tú odiaria mas a Kaito,... O mejor aún tengamos odio igual por ambos ¡Son unas rameras! En fin, con este fic trato de mantenerlos alejados de cada una de las chicas. En fin, disfruta de la continuación, saludos n.n/

Por cierto, Notice Me Senpai, estará más cerca de continuarse, solo debo hacer tiempo con este fic.

**Nelsykp: **Tienes razón, le iba a poner SeeRiU, pero me olvidé :C y NO, no te pegaré, jamás haría eso, y espero que por mi falta de memoria tu no me pegues a mí Dx Ok, aquí está el próximo capitulo y que lo disfrutes y sigue amando tus ojos para ver mas negitoro X3

- **Nigh. Yuki :** ¿Amas mis one shots? Vaya que bonito XD, por lo general los hago feos pero con estos me estoy sobre esforzando (Nooo, fuera,... impulso de idiotez!) ¿Por que tu nombre nunca aparece en las respuestas? Bueno, espero que esta vez sí aparesca :P, saludos n.n/


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Sweet for Yourself **

Era una nublada mañana, el típico sujeto en bicicleta repartía el diario del domingo y una peli rosa despertaba con un terrible insomnio.

Había hecho un poco de ``ejercicio´´ con la menor Hatsune, y no, no se refería a flexionar o hacer lagartijas, sino algo más,… íntimo.

La peli rosa desayunó sin despertar a la menor, sabía que se hallaba cansada

_`` Después de ese orgasmo suyo, ¿Cómo no estarlo?´´_ pensó Luka con picardía, sonriendo mientras tomaba café.

Luka bebió otro sorbo, y notó que el sabor de labios de Miku seguía imprimidos en los suyos. Era un sabor dulce a frutas tropicales y,… un poco de puerro

_`` Típico´´ _

Y le gustó saber que ahora la menor formaba parte de ella. Y recordó algo que le había dicho la menor

- _Luka chan, tus labios saben delicioso- dijo la menor después de lamer el labio inferior de Luka_

- _Tú eres más dulce, incluso para ti, no lo dudes- dijo Luka y volvió a besar a Miku en sus suaves labios_

La Megurine volvió a sonreír, y una voz somnolienta le llamó la atención

- Buen día, Luka chan- dijo la menor Hatsune con una cansada sonrisa

- Buen día princesa, ¿Sigues cansada? Oh vamos, si este fue el principio del ``ejercicio´´- dijo Luka con una divertida sonrisa

- ¡Mou, Luka chan, no seas así!- la menor hizo un tierno puchero, a lo que la Megurine echó nuevamente una pequeña risita -¿¡D-de qué te ríes!?- dijo la menor en una expresión de vergüenza, hasta sus coletas se pararon

- Nada, solo pensaba en que en verdad eres demasiado dulce, incluso para ti- dijo Luka y besó tiernamente la nariz de Miku.

Y finalmente, la menor le robó un beso a Luka, más dulce de lo que jamás pudiera imaginar...

**Debo decir que no tuve demasiada inspiración, lo siento (?) Peeero prometo que el próximo capitulo lo compensará.**

**Y otra cosa, el capitulo anterior fue lo más vergonzoso que escribí en mi vida, con solo escribir toallitas y ya me moría muerta ._. (Creo que todas las IP anónimas femeninas tambien lo hicieron)**

**Así que el próximo estará mejor, solo que ahora me estoy recuperando del trauma del capitulo 7**

**KingLow12:** O-ok? Después de darme cuenta de qué ``amigo´´ te referías casi me desmayo,... literalmente. Bueno, creo que en todo el comentario tuyo casi muero X3, pero por suerte no fue así y traje este horrible capitulo. Sí, horrible porque no tuve inspiración alguna (?)

Pd: A mi tambien me agrada Kaito cuando está con Meiko o lejos de Miku, sin excusas, aunque me hubiese gustado que ese vocaloid no hubiese existido!

Con cariño y un pre desmayo,

FanRubius 3

**Nelsykp: **Los FanRubius Unidos manda! ¿FRU? ¿Esa es la sigla de mi país? Oh, qué patético -.-

¿La nación roja? Me recordaste a mi cuando era pequeña, debí haber sido demasiado fan de Avatar para rezarle a Dios porque la Nación del Fuego dejara de atacar n/n

Y Miku es un angelito en su periodo

_``¡Ve ya mismo a la tienda o te parto la madre!´´ _

Y Luka tuvo paz y amor, hasta que se metió a la cárcel, descubrió que Kiyoteru tenía vagina y Alex from Target llamó a la policia y la arrestó. Un día casual en la vida de Luka :3

En sintesis ¿Ninguna pegaraá a la otra? Genial entonces n.n (soy tan débil que me partirías la cara con una cuchara,... ¡Nooo, mi única debilidad!)

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este sensual (como yo) fic :3

-** Nigh. Yuki: **Así que,... ¿Eres un fantasma, eh? ¡Genial, me dejó reviews un fantasma! Soy tan feliz :3 ¿Y te gustó el cap? Me alegro n.n, esa era la idea.

Y espero que este cap te guste, aunque lo dudo, es muy corto -.-

En fin, saludos n.n/


	9. Chapter 9

**Homework **

Miku llegó de la escuela después de un día entero de trabajo, eran las seis de la tarde y recién había llegado a la casa que compartía con su amada novia. La menor abrió la puerta con una de las copias que tenía de la llave y se dio cuenta al entrar el gran silencio que inundaba todo el hogar.

Por lo general su hogar sería ruidoso por culpa de su novia jugando videojuegos o escuchando música muy fuerte.

Pero esta vez estaba totalmente silenciosa.

La menor cerró la puerta nuevamente con llave y notó a la Megurine dormida en una pose muy graciosa en la silla, mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada a la mesa y sus hebras rosadas se hallaban esparcidas por la mesa. La menor notó un papel debajo de la cabeza de Luka, lo tomó y lo leyó

- Tarea de,… matemáticas…- la menor dirigió su vista a los ejercicios, se veían complicados. Pero podía hacerlos, después de todo es algo que ya sabía.

La menor dirigió su vista a Luka, y recordó lo mucho que a veces le costaba resolver aunque sea un solo ejercicio, y por lo general siempre tenía que volver a reescribirlo por los muchos errores que tenía.

De repente, Luka abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose que Miku ya estaba en casa

- Buenos días,…- susurró Luka y Miku le sonrió inocentemente

- Buenas noches, querrás decir,…- Miku besó delicadamente la mejilla de Luka y esta sonrió algo cansada, la menor trajo una silla y se sentó al lado de Luka –Ahora,… me dejarás ayudarte con tu tarea- la menor tomó la hoja de ejercicios y un lápiz

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial, esperaba a que vinieras!- dijo Luka nuevamente más despierta.

Miku le explicó a Luka cada formula de cada ejercicio, la mayor asentía dándole a saber que si comprendía. Luka hizo algunos ejercicios y se los mostró a Miku, sorpresivamente todos estaban bien.

Miku felicitó a la Megurine con un tierno beso en los labios y continuaron haciendo la tarea.

Luka estaba feliz, puesto a que su novia le estaba explicando mejor toda la formula que en la escuela. Y eso era lo mejor para ella.

Terminaron la tarea y Luka dijo

- ¿Sabes? La tarea no fue tan aburrida después de todo- Luka posó sus brazos sobre su cabeza

- ¿Ah, sí? Creí que no te gustaban las matemáticas- respondió Miku enarcando una ceja confundida

- Bueno, tienes razón- Luka besó los labios de Miku y la menor rápidamente se sonrojó –Pero si estás conmigo se hacen más divertidas-

Miku volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Luka tímidamente, aunque ya tenga la suficiente confianza para besar a Luka cuando quisiera, a veces se sonrojaba porque seguía sintiendo esa misma adrenalina que la primera vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí me extrañé. ¿Ustedes no? Okey,… **

**Lamento la doble ausencia, pero la primera fue porque me quedé jugando cartas hasta tarde y no había podido escribir el capitulo y el segundo día (ayer) fue porque me castigaron :( **

**Pero ya no, así que trataré de volver a subir los capítulos diarios, y sin más escusas, a responder reviews!**

**-Nigh. Yuki:** ¡Estás en lo cierto! No hay nada más bonito, adictivo y genial, ¿Ya dije bonito? que el Negitoro! ¿¡Y sabes a quienes le gusta el negitoro!? ¡A gente cool como tú, como yo, como Jesús que está ahí XD!Y bien, no discriminaré lo chiquito, de todos modos el cap anterior quedó cool :P, saludos n.n/

**Nelsykp:** United FanRubius from FanFiction (UFRFF) Buano, kedó kúl o ió kéh zé :P ¿Te trajeron una cadena en la noche? ¿WTF? Me recodaste a la cancioncita esa de los Simpson esa de ``Corso,... corso, el verdugo sangriento con su soga sangrienta que soporta diez alces...´´o algo así, se me olvidó la letra X3.

Aunque ya enserio, que miedico :(

Eeeen fin, saludos y lamento la tardanza, me quedé sin Internerd :P

**KingLow12:** ¡Stop, wait a minute! Escribo lemon, ¡Pero no incluyen a ese amigo tuyo del que te refieres! Por cierto, claro que casi ``muero´´ con esos comentarios, me quitaste mi virginidad mental :( ¡Maldito puto y sensualon KingLow! Por cierto, en un comentario pusiste que eras hombre, pero en otro dijiste que algún día serías tan ``buena´´ como la perra psicópata de IA, entonces,... ¿¡Qué eres!?

En fin, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho estos dos días sin amor negitoroso, pero aquí está así que gózalo :P


	10. Chapter 10

**The Night,.. **

Pasó un año entero desde la relación entre Miku y Luka.

La Megurine por supuesto estaba muy feliz con la menor, pero sentía que los besos y abrazos no eran suficientes para una relación. Pese a sus ``ejercicios´´ en la habitación que compartían, no eran más que abrazos y besos en los labios,… o alguna que otra vez en el cuello.

Pero de ahí en más nada.

Pero Luka no presionaría a la menor, más que mal seguía siendo una menor de edad, aunque tenía 17 años y tenía la suficiente madurez con la relación, Luka pensaba que quizás no estaría lista.

Pero si la menor no estaba lista, entonces esperaría el momento adecuado,…

Era media noche,… y la puerta de una habitación espaciosa se abrió sorpresivamente. La culpable fue una chica de pelo rosa de veinte años que besaba apasionadamente a una menor de 17 años.

Acababan de llegar de una espléndida noche romántica en un lujoso restaurante, y apenas llegaron y la mayor de las dos le robó un beso en los labios a la más pequeña, quien le devolvió el beso transformándolo en un beso más encendido…

Las parejita se hallaba en su habitación compartiendo besos tiernamente, hasta que la menor Hatsune cayó de espaldas a la cama, quedando Luka sobre ella.

La menor se sonrojó ante tal posición, su nerviosismo aumentó al verse descubierta por Luka, quien enarcó una ceja confundida

- ¿Nerviosa?- preguntó cierta peli rosa con voz seductora

- N-no,… ¿P-por qué lo dices?- respondió Miku desviando la mirada, totalmente descubierta

- Dime la verdad, Miku. No voy a obligarte si no quieres, si no estás lista, dímelo, y esperaré lo que sea, con tal de que estés segura,…- dijo Luka levantándose de la cama

- Luka chan, no estoy lista en realidad, pero,… si tú me cuidas puede que me anime,…- respondió Miku sentándose en la cama, mirando seriamente a Luka –Yo, quiero estar unida con mi Luka chan, ya que si ella me cuida entonces,… entonces si lo haré,…- Luka abrazó a Miku y le susurró en el oído

- No tienes por qué temer,… yo te protegeré,…- Luka mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la menor levemente.

- Promételo- susurró Miku cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando aguantar un gemido que se avecinaba.

- Lo prometo- respondió Luka y sintió los brazos de la menor alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, pero que pronto se calentó con la acción de la lengua de ambas chicas.

La menor soltó un gemido al sentir su labio inferior atrapado por los labios de Luka, quien tironeó levemente. Luka sonrió en el beso ante la dulce voz de Miku emitiendo placer, pero no solo se besaron, Luka pasó suavemente sus manos por el cuerpo de Miku, como si estuviese esculpiéndolo, pero con la ropa encima.

La Megurine se separó de los labios de Miku y se dirigió a los pies de la menor, quitándole los zapatos delicadamente.

Y luego pasó la lengua sobre los pies hasta las delicadas y suaves piernas de Miku.

La Hatsune se hallaba sonrojada ante ese delicioso tacto, y se tapó la boca intentando no gemir demasiado.

Luka levantó la vista de las piernas de Miku hacia los ojos de la pequeña, le sonrió y la menor se sonrojó aún más

- Eres demasiado tierna,… y ni te imaginas lo sexy que te ves en este momento- susurró Luka

- C-cállate, Luka chan,…- dijo Miku intentando callarla, pero de algún modo sus palabras le subieron la autoestima.

Luka le quitó lentamente el vestido de la Hatsune y el suyo propio, quedando ambas en ropa interior. Miku tomó a Luka de las mejillas y le besó tiernamente los labios, para luego dirigirse al cuello de la Megurine.

Luka apretó su cuerpo contra el de Miku, sintiendo los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de Miku, la menor se sorprendió ante tal acción. Pero no podía decir que no le gustaba,…

Luka le quitó el sostén a Miku, dejándola semi desnuda, y completamente a su merced. La menor se sonrojó y se separó de Luka

- ¿Pasa algo?- La menor negó con la cabeza –Vamos, puedes decírmelo Miku chan,… recuerda te protegeré Miku, ahora dime,… ¿Ocurre algo?-

- Es solo que,…- la menor desvió la vista de Luka -…Tú tienes mejor cuerpo que yo y, no puedo evitar sentirme acomplejada,…-

- No tienes de qué preocuparte,… además, prefiero que tengas este cuerpo a que cualquier idiota viera tu cuerpo,…- Luka besó los labios de la menor nuevamente, acariciando con ambas manos los senos de la pequeña.

Miku no se quedó atrás. La pequeña pervertida tomó el sostén de Luka y se lo quitó, dejándola igual de semidesnuda que ella.

Miku tomó ambos senos en sus manos, masajeándolos sabrosamente, cosa que Luka no pudo resistir y dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios.

La mayor dirigió una mano por debajo de la ropa interior de la menor, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Miku asintió al descubrir que era lo que Luka tramaba.

Luka introdujo suavemente un dedo en el interior de Miku, la menor gimió sorpresivamente ante tal placer.

- ¿Te dolió?- preguntó Luka al ver el rostro de éxtasis de Miku

- S-sí, pero me gusta,…- susurró la menor y se dejó caer sobre el cuello de la Megurine.

La peli rosa coló un segundo dedo, acariciando las paredes vaginales de Miku. Quien nuevamente volvió a gemir, y esta vez clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Luka.

Más no le dio importancia, no le dolía de todos modos,…

Finalmente, Miku llegó al tan ansiado orgasmo,…

La menor se echó de espaldas a la cama, su respiración acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su cuerpo estaba lubricado con brillosas gotas de sudor,…

- Luka chan,…- susurró la menor adormilada

- ¿Hum?...-

- Gracias por,… protegerme,… creí que esto iba a ser aterrador y que me iba a doler, pero,… me protegiste, y,… y no sentí nada más que paz y relajación, todo gracias a ti,… Luka chan,…-

La menor se quedó dormida en brazos de Luka.

Siendo la primera vez de ambas, de una forma muy especial, debido a que se dieron cuenta que su amor podía romper las barreras del miedo.

Justo como Miku lo hizo aquella noche,…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ,…**

**Champii: **El capítulo de las toallitas fue el más vergonzoso que escribí en mi vida ._. Así que me alegro entonces que te haya gustado. ¿Te gusta mi forma de escribir? Gracias, ahora que llevo un cierto tiempo en FF aprendí varias cositas, así que me alegro de que esté progresando para bien, y los capítulos algunitos quedan cortos porque no tuve tiempo o mi falta de imaginación no me los permitió largos, de todos modos me alegra que te parezcan buenos. Saludos n.n/

**KingLow12:** ¡Eres un pervertido! Stop it, ¿Costumbre rara? ¿¡Contar ese tipo de cosas a los autores!? En fin, ¡Me extrañaste? Awww :3 en fin, saludos n.n/

**Nelsykp:** ¿Una cadena por internet? Eso es más perturbador aún, a mi me enviaron una que decía ``_Envía esto a 20 personas si no quieres que Megurine Luka te viole mientras duermes´´ _SIGO ESPERANDO A QUE LUKA APARESCA. Me mintió T-T, con Luka no se juega,… ¿Yo, estudiar? JAJAJAJAJ, deberías entrar al club de la comedia,… seguro sería el chiste más gracioso del mundo xD, jaja,… ya en serio, estudiar no se halla en mi vocabulario. Saludos n.n/

**Nigh.** **Yuki: **Puede que desaparezca por un tiempo, PERO JAMÁS ABANDONAR ESTE FIC, y justo cuando me dijiste que no desapareciera, desaparecí,… (Troll mode ON) Así que no te preocupes conmigo, el Negitoro seguirá presente hasta que me muera,… Ojalá yo tuviera una Miku, pero solo para la tarea, y una Luka para ``esas cosas´´ ya tu sabeh,… Hasta pronto n.n/


	11. Chapter 11

**Would you,… marry me? **

**E**n un parque muy especial, una peliacua se hallaba dando un paseo, era invierno y nevaba. Y lejos de parecerle una molestia, fue a pasear por el parque a ver todo el panorama cubierto de ese frío manto blanco.

La menor llevaba ropas muy abrigadas y un particular gorrito de oso panda con guantes, su cabello suelto.

Estaba de camino al mismo banquito donde se le confesó al amor de su vida, si es que a eso se le pudiese llamar confesión. Ya que huir luego de decirle los sentimientos a dicha persona, no es una técnica muy recomendable.

En fin, en este momento se hallaba sola.

Puesto a que se suponía que debía encontrarse con alguien especial cerca de un árbol de cerezos. La menor no sabía a qué se refería, pero de igual modo aceptó el compromiso,…

La menor llegó hasta el lugar indicado, al ver que no había nadie, se apoyó en el árbol de cerezos que había. Mientras observaba el paisaje blanco por la nieve y con alguno que otro pétalo de cerezo desprendiéndose del árbol, no notó que había alguien detrás de ella

- Que puntual, Hatsune san- dijo una voz femenina, Miku al escucharla pegó un saltito repentino

- Luka chan,… no me asustes así- dijo la menor sujetándose el pecho con una mano, intentando normalizar su ritmo cardíaco

- Jajaja, siempre tan igual, ¿No?- respondió Luka entrelazando sus brazos

- Cállate- contestó Miku haciendo un tierno puchero

- Está bien, de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- se defendió la Megurine ante la tierna imagen de la menor

- En fin, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?- Luka suspiró un poco y dijo

- Escucha, Miku chan,… tú desde siempre has sido una persona muy especial para mí,…- Miku se sintió nerviosa ante esas palabras, ¿Eso quería decir que estaban cortando? -… Daría mi vida porque no te pase nada malo; si estás mal estaré ahí para consolarte, y si estás bien entonces también estaré ahí para intentar alegrarte aún más,… porque te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, Miku chan,…-

- L-Luka chan…- susurró Miku totalmente impresionada por lo que oía

- Soy capaz de bajarte la luna si quieres, siempre estaré ahí para ti,… y jamás dejaré de amarte, porque sin ti mi vida pierde totalmente sentido, así que dime, Miku chan,…- Luka se arrodilló y sacó rápidamente una pequeña cajita, y la abrió cuidadosamente, dejando a la vista un brillante anillo con una incrustación de diamante turquesa -… ¿Te casarías conmigo?...- Miku se llevó las manos a los labios, y unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron libremente por sus mejillas

- Sí, Luka chan,… ¡Acepto ser tu esposa!- Luka muy feliz le colocó cuidadosamente el anillo, y Miku sin perder tiempo se echó sobre Luka.

Cayendo ambas sobre la nieve. La menor tomó las mejillas de Luka e intrusamente posó sus labios sobre los de la Megurine, iniciando un salvaje beso, lleno de amor y sentimientos verdaderos,…

Y esa misma tarde, de un 14 de febrero, ambas se unieron en un sagrado matrimonio.

El cual podríamos apostar…

Que duró por siempre,…

**FIN (…y Jake) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sí, este es el verdadero fin, ninguna broma como podrán ver. **

**Espero que no me odien y me barden en los comentarios. **

**Por cierto, me voy de viaje una semana y no tendré internet, de hecho me voy a acampar así que ya sabrán como viene la cosa (?) **

**TENSHINOKIRA: **¿What, todos me aman? Me siento kawaii en este momento (?) Por cierto, con respecto a la asesoría te envié un mensaje, si no te llegó avísame. En realidad estoy encantada con ayudarte así que pídeme lo que sea X3. Saludos

**GUEST:** Yo también amo el Negitoro, choca esos cinco campeón/a. ¿Amas mi fic? Gracias, lo hice con especial afecto para los amantes del Negitoro X3 así que me alegro que te haya gustado

**KingLow12:** No necesitas disculparte al sacar de tu interior ``El lado chileno´´ yo saco de mi interior mi ``lado subnormal´´ y nadie se quejó,… creo. El lemmon todos lo esperaban, pero decidí dejárselos para el final muajajaja, de igual forma lo hice para que lo disfrutaran, NO ME JUZGUES. Saludos Pancho, Nacho,… Tú dime como prefieres que te diga. Aunque KingLow suena genial X3 Saludoss

**Nelsykp:** ¿Violarme? No lo creo, hubo una jodida tormenta la noche pasada y me quedé hasta las 3 y media de la mañana despierta porque oía ruidos raros, y como soy una marica de lo peor no quería ni sacar mi pie de la cama, me dio mello el solo pensar en que un jodido monstruo me lo iba a jalar. ¿Tienes mello también a la escuela? Ven, abrázame hermana, yo te comprendo,… ¿¡Por qué no pueden ser menos crueles los profesores!? En fin, saludos 3 (Si no sale, es un corachonchito)

**Nigh. Yuki: **Ehehehe, no soy una pervertida, ojito eh? Bueno, un poquito perverted sí pero solo para observar,… ¿Tocar? Me da cosita X3 Awww, Luka siempre cuidando a Miku cuando hace calor, (FanRubius: olle ke riko) Un abrazo psicológico con sabor a FanRubius Perverti- digo Cariñosa ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
